Liquins and Their Lifes in Vallestrella
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: Liquins are almost extinct, with only 15 cubs survivors. This hybrid between a lion and a macaw, now has to live in Vallestrella with the jaquins as their guardians. One although, has the sunbird as her guardian. Fatherly, motherly relationship between jaquins and the sunbirds with their little young charge the liquins.
1. Liquin : Chapter 1

**Liquin : Chapter 1**

Liquins, rather than jaquins, are lions or lionesses with wings, but with the same feather tail and feather feet just like jaquins. The only differences are their paws and ears are bigger than jaquins, and the male ones has manes.

They live in their own realm just like Vallestrella and form a good friendship with jaquins as the guardians of Avalor.

But when Shuriki decided to attack the jaquin's realm when she managed to sneak in, the jaquins asked the liquins for help and they agreed to help. All the adults and teenagers left, leaving only young cubs on their realm. They battle day and night.

In the end, they all managed to get Shuriki away from the jaquins realm. With the cost of many lives of the jaquins and all the lives of adults and teenagers liquins.

It was a very great loss.

King Verago finally decided, since the liquin grew a lot slower than jaquins, they went and get the liquins cubs so the jaquins can adopt them and take care of them in Vallestrella.

"They all here, Your Highness." One of the jaquins guard said to King Verago. King Verago nodded and dismiss the guard so he can go back and guard the liquin cubs.

"Hey! Put me down!"

Yelled the young cub, who is the late King of Liquins' daughter, Kina. She's a pure white liquin with white wings, feathers, and feather tail. She has diamond blue eyes and some white tuft hair on the top of her head. She's the second youngest next to Itala, the pink liquin who is the youngest and slightly smaller than Kina.

All the liquin cubs are almost the same size to each other since none of them are close to the age of teens. They are young cubs with still a long way to go to reach teenhood. Especially since they grow a lot slower than jaquins do.

Kina finally was put down by the guard from the scruff of her neck and growled menacingly to the guards around. She is kinda the leader of the cubs, since her parents are the leader of the liquins.

Well, _were_...

"Let us go home! You can't make us stay here!" Kina growled to King Verago. King Verago only shook his head to the cub's stubborness and said, "You cubs will have to stay here until you grow up. You need someone to take care of you."

"We can take care of ourselves!" Kina and the black liquin with black little tuft mane, Santiago exclaimed. None of the liquin cubs like the idea of getting taken care by the jaquins. But the others just simply tired of griefing, that they didn't care anymore.

"Just do what they say for now, Santiago. Kina." A grey liquin with grey tuft mane, Julian, said. He is one of the former liquin guards' son. He was too sad to even care that Chief Zephyr is going to take care of him from now on.

"Let's go home, son." Chief Zephyr said to Julian and fly ahead. Julian follow by flying behind him closely.

"You will have to go home with me for today, Santiago." One maroon and blue jaquin said and then took him home to his nest and the rest of his family.

Kina was the only one left from all 15 surviving cubs that has been adopted. She still growled and hissed menacingly to all jaquins that dare to get near her. She even clawed them if she has to.

"No one want to adopt her, Your Highness.. She's too wild." One of the guards said after getting clawed by Kina on his left foot.

King Verago was still thinking about this when suddenly, a Sunbird flew in.

It's no other than Quita Moz.

"I'll take care of the cub, Verago." He said calmly. He is the only one who can call the king by his name, for some reasons.

"You, Quita Moz? I knew you are wise enough to raise a cub, but you're pretty easy-going. Are you sure you can raise her?" Verago asked. He didn't deny the fact that Quita Moz is pretty much capable of raising a liquin cub, but he also didn't deny the fact that Kina is not very accepting to others right now, so he hoped Quita Moz knew what condition she was in and what he's about to go in.

"Of course I can. The flame already told me about her. Now, you're ready to go home?" Quita moz said and then turned to the white winged cub.

"Wait, what?" Kina said, but gasped in surprise when Quita Moz carry her with his tail, wrapping around her middle.

"I'll see you sometime later, Verago. Good bye for now." Quita Moz said with his easy-going smile. Then he carry Kina with his mouth by grabbing her scruff on the back of her neck.

"Wait. Hey!" Kina struggled in surprise, but didn't struggle much when her instinct told her to curl up her back leg so Quita Moz can carry her back easily.

Quita Moz noticed this and mentally chuckled. The cub is learning to accept him as her new guardian. It was a baby step but it's worth it.

After a few minutes flying, they finally reached Quita Moz home, which was hidden with illusion.

They went through the wooden kind of hatch in the tunnel and finally reached Quita Moz's nest.

"Alright, time for bed." Quita Moz said while put Kina on the nest with a 'thud'. He curled up around Kina, making her body surrounded by his own with some circle space around her. The nest was pretty comfortable and looks a lot like in her home, but Kina was very confused with the sunbird's behaviour.

"Wait. Now?" Kina asked while putting her two front feet on the scale of her new guardian.

Quita Moz who was already closing his eyes, peek open an eye and said, "Yes. It is the appropriate time for you to sleep, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then off to bed now. Come on." Quita Moz nudged Kina to lay down on the center of the nest.

"But I-"

"Shush. It's time to sleep."

By that, Quita Moz was instantly fell asleep and snored quietly. Kina didn't know what to do. She just want to run from this red orangeish sunbird, but she had a feeling she can't. Besides, it's night already, and she was exhausted with the whole ordeal with the jaquins and the griefing. She just have to wait until morning to think straight again.

By that self-assurance, Kina circled around the spot in the center and then curled up to sleep. She was so exhausted that she immediately fall asleep.

Quita Moz who was pretending to sleep, smile slightly at her sleeping form and then curled up more around her body, protectively. He then sleep for real this time.

For he knows the parenthood will be the most challenging thing he ever done before.

* * *

 **A.N : Hey! What do you think? I love Quita Moz's character and I like to see him in a father figure like character in this fanfiction. And of course I'm going to center this story on Kina and the liquins' life, and also the sunbirds. Yes, sunbirds. Go watch season 2 episode 11 if you don't know what I mean. Anyway, enjoy! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Day One : Chapter 2

**Day One : Chapter 2**

Kina slept a little longer than usual because of the exhaustment. But when she woke up, Quita Moz is already waiting for her.

"Good Morning! Sleep well?" He said with his easy-going smile. Kina look around confusedly before she realized she's not at home anymore. Her parents were already gone.

She remembered all about yesterday and immediately groaned mentally. She stuck with this sunbird for now and possibly for a very long time.

"Well.. yeah, kinda." She answered shortly while stretching her legs.

"Great. Now, for rules." He said still with his easy-going demeanor. Kina immediately look up at that.

"Rules? What rules?" Kina asked.

"First, be home before curfew. Second, stay out of trouble. Now, get out there and explore a bit, and remember, home before curfew." He said while shoving Kina gently to the mouth entrance of the cave with his tail. "Bye!" he said while the wood gate is closing fast behind her.

Kina blinked in confusion and rolled her eyes a bit. She was very confused with Quita Moz's behaviour, but she was slightly glad that he isn't a jaquin. The liquins are still sentiment around the jaquins since they believe that the jaquins are responsible with their families' death.

With that, Kina determined to find a way out of this place and set off flying. Meanwhile, Quita Moz was watching her closely from the flames.

"I hope she heed my warnings about the rules." Quita Moz said, more to himself than to the flame, which shows what Kina's doing right now.

Kina went out flying and try to find a way out of Vallestrella. When she did, she met up with her other 4 friends, Julian, Santiago, Itala, and red liquin cub, Jacintha.

"Kina! Over here!" Santiago called out when he spotted Kina in the sky. Kina noticed them and landed. They were all standing near the gate out of Vallestrella.

"We can get out from here." Julian said while motioning to the rock gateway with his front paw. "But only jaquins who can access to open this rock."

"Our paws won't work?" Kina asked. She knew she went through this yesterday when the guards and King Verago brought them here, but she honestly don't know how the gateway works.

"No." Julian said while putting his front paw on the rock that has the sign of a paw. And the rock didn't budge even an inch.

Kina hummed. "Then that means we're stuck here?"

"Pretty much, yes." Jacintha said.

"I wanna go home.." Itala whined sadly. The youngest liquin alive was still can't get over the fact that her family was dead. She was still hoping that her family is still alive somewhere.

"We all want to, Itala. But we have to find a way first before we go out." Kina said, trying to reason with the youngest of the group.

Santiago snorted at that. "Yeah. How? This gate is the only way we can get out from here."

"We'll have to think of something." Kina answered while circling around the gate.

"We can't do that now, you know. The guards are guarding this entrance heavily enough that even jaquins can't go and leave without permission first." Jacintha said.

"How did you know that?" Santiago asked, curiously.

"I overheard the jaquins I currently live with." She admitted.

"Hey look! Lorenzo and Antonio are here!" Itala said, a bit excited. Everyone look at the newly landed liquin cubs with identical colour and looks, which is black and white colour fur and feathers. Lorenzo has black feather tail while Antonio has white feather tail.

"Took you long enough to get out of the nest, Twins." Santiago said with a drop of sarcasm. Both said liquins rolled their eyes.

"It's not easy to get off from our newly guardians, you know." Lorenzo said while half glaring at Santiago.

"Yeah, how come you guys get off easily? We practically have to heard some rules first before heading out. And some warnings and precautions too and.. whatever it was." Antonio said, feeling a little bit annoyed.

"I'm living with the sunbird who has an easy-going personality. I get out of the nest because he asked me to and ushered me out." Kina said with a bit of annoyed expression. While Quita Moz was watching this and chuckled. He is pretty much easy-going, but she haven't see everything about him, yet.

"Chief Zephyr practically asked me to get some fresh air to clear up my mind." Julian said.

"Me too." Jacintha said.

"Me three!" Itala said, raising her tiny front paw.

"I practically sneaking out from the jaquins I live with. I don't want their permission nor either I need it." Santiago said bitterly. He took his hate to the jaquins very seriously but still obey them if he has to or if he was forced to.

"Wait. How come you ended up with a sunbird? We all being taken care of by the jaquins now, how come you are different?" Antonio asked Kina, curiously.

Kina have to rolled her eyes at that. "It seems I have no choice when the sunbird, Quita Moz is the only one willingly to take me in."

Santiago huffed. "We don't need them to take care of us. We can take care of ourselves."

No one response at this. They are a bit uncomfortable with the jaquins, but they are warming up towards them. While Kina have a feeling of respect to the sunbird she's living with for now.

"None of that for now, Santiago." Another liquin cub came in. This time, he's the oldest one of the group and his name is Marcus. He's an orange and white liquin with orange and red feathers and feather tail.

"Oh what do you want now, Marcus? You can't possibly be comfortable with the jaquins around." Santiago mocked a little. He and Marcus never have a good relation to each other, but they never ended up in a fight.

"Warm up to them, will you, Santiago? They are trying to help us." Marcus said while joining the group and sit beside Jacintha.

"Helping us? It was their fault in the first place! It's because of them requesting our families' help for the battle, our kind were almost wiped out! Liquins kind only left what? 15 survivors Marcus. Fifteen! And all of us just cubs! Don't you get it?! It was their fault!" Santiago said raising his voice in each words.

Kina roared her best roar which silence every single cubs. Including the newly arrived ones, the last 7 of them. Itala cowered behind Jacintha when Kina glared menacingly at Santiago. Santiago didn't back down either. He returned the glare and growled with the same menace like Kina.

They stand in a battle stance which make the other cubs waiting in tense. Both growled and roared at each other, but didn't attack. Julian and Marcus separate them before they fight and hurt each other.

Julian standing in front of Kina while Marcus in front of Santiago.

"Enough. Save it." Marcus said to both younger cubs.

"Get out of the way, Marcus." Santiago growled, still glaring at Kina. Kina did the same and roared again. She's going to prove her position as the leader no matter what.

But before either cubs can attack each other, King Verago roared from above them. The roar was so powerful, making the liquin cubs cowered, while Kina and Santiago lowered their ears and battle stance. They were busted.

"To the palace. Now." He ordered sternly. The cubs obidiently obeyed with their tails tuck between their hind legs. Kina and Santiago were the only exception.

They cowered from the stern gaze that King Verago gave them, but their tails were swaying slightly. They are not totally surrender themselves to the jaquins.

When they reached the palace, King Verago sat on his throne while the liquin cubs sat down at the center of the room, looking very guilty.

King Verago glanced at each cubs and immediately know which one is rebellious, and which one is obedient to the rules.

Kina and Santiago definitely rebellious.

"Now. I want none of you fighting with each other or attacking each other. You cubs have to settle down for a while." He said firmly. Almost all the cubs were looking down, including Kina and Santiago.

"Well then, since you're going to live here from now on, let's introduce ourselves. I'm King Verago. King of all the jaquins here. Continue on." He said and then glanced at Kina who was sitting at the very front of the group.

Kina sighed and said, "I'm Kina, daughter of King of the liquins."

"I'm Santiago." He said since he was sitting near Kina.

"I'm Julian. Son of one of the guards in liquins' kingdom." Julian said.

"I'm Marcus. The oldest one." Said the slightly bigger liquin cub.

"I'm Jacintha."

"I'm Itala, the youngest one." Itala said shyly. Her new family of pair of jaquins were there too, and already very fond of their new charge, especially since they don't have any other cubs to take care of.

"I'm Lorenzo-"

"And I'm Antonio-"

"We're twins." Both of them finished.

"I'm Isaura." Said the female purple and turquoise liquin cub.

"I'm Karina." Said the yellow and indigo coloured female liquin cub.

"I'm Justin." Said the green and white male liquin cub.

"I'm Phoenix." Said a female very crimson coloured liquin cub.

"I'm Adriano." Said a brown coloured male liquin cub.

"I'm Ace. We're cousins." Said the light brown coloured male cub.

"And I'm Caius." Said the last cub with blue navy coloured male liquin cub.

From all of the cubs, all the males have their tuft of mane, and the only female who has a tuft hair is Kina. The other females don't have a tuft hair on top of their heads.

"Good. Now, why don't you cubs spend some time with your family for today? I'm sure the jaquins would love that." King Verago said. He didn't say sunbird or Quita Moz because not all jaquins knew they still exist. So he stay quiet about that.

"Yes, Sir.." All the liquin cubs said.

They all went flying to find their new family and guardians. Itala seems happy enough, especially when she was nuzzled by her new foster parents, she nuzzled back. Jacintha went to her family and nervously glanced at her new siblings. She was used to be the only cub in the family, she didn't know how to act around them.

Chief Zephyr talked with Julian and both are smiling. They were warming up to each other. The other cubs were also warming up to their new families, only Santiago who wasn't.

He glared at the ground and didn't dare to meet his guardians' eyes. While Kina sighed and fly out. She didn't want to be back in Quita Moz's cave yet and she's definitely didn't want to be stuck there for the whole day.

So, all afternoon Kina used to find a way out of Vallestrella with zero result. She sighed. It's night time already and she already pass her curfew. She's highly worried and scared. She doesn't know this place very well and she was lost.

Quita Moz has been watching her all day from the flames. When he saw her got lost in the jungle, he decided to find her and bring her home. So he went out of his cave and went out flying to find his new charge.

Kina was still flying around to find some clues where she is, but none of the scenery were familiar to her.

"Where am I?.."

"Still in Vallestrella of course."

Kina gasped and turned around to find Quita Moz was flying behind her. He chuckled slightly seeing her surprise expression.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, and smiled when Kina yawned slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so.." Kina replied sleepily. Quita Moz took that as a que to pick her up by her scruff. Kina didn't protest or struggle, she just simply curled up her hind legs. She was too tired after searching for a way home anyway.

Quita Moz didn't waste anytime, he took off to his cave with a sleepy Kina in his mouth. When they reached the nest, Quita Moz put Kina down gently on the nest then he curled up around her protectively and ready to sleep himself.

"Night Daddy.." Kina unconsciously and sleepily said before she falls asleep while leaning on Quita Moz's scale.

Quita Moz was utterly surprised, but smiled warmly at the sleeping form that he would soon be call 'daughter'.

He knew she was too sleepy to realized what she had just said. But nonetheless, he knew that deep inside, she wanted someone to comfort her and care for her. Her pride might didn't let her, but he will be there for her. Whether she want him to or not.

Quita Moz wrapped his wing around the cub and he put his head near her's.

"Good Night, young one."

* * *

 **A.N : Alright, I hope this wasn't so ooc, but I just can't help it. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Sunbird Sanctum : Chapter 3

**Sunbird Sanctum : Chapter 3**

It's been a couple of days after all the liquins settled in with their new families. Kina's already warming up to Quita Moz and for today, she was bored.

"You're not going outside to play?" He asked her while Kina was laying down on the edge of the nest.

"No.. the others stay and spent some time with their families for today. Courtesy of King Verago." Kina said rather annoyed.

"Well if that's what Verago requested, then we better spend some time together. Let's go!" Quita Moz said while heading outside. "Try to keep up, young one!"

Kina immediately get up at the challenge. "Hey! Wait up!" she took off flying following Quita Moz.

Both flew out and Quita Moz lead the way. Since he's the one who has the idea though.

"Where are we going?" Kina asked, flying beside Quita Moz.

"Oh, you'll see." He said, smirking. Kina was confused but followed, since she doesn't have anything better to do anyway.

They flew for a while before they reached a waterfall.

"You might want to stay close if you don't want to have a shower." Quita Moz said, right after that, the waterfall open up to reveal some kind of place inside with lots of trees, rocks, and waterfalls. Then it close again to regain it's secretiveness.

When they landed, Quita Moz hid her behind his feather tail and called out, "Wake up sleepy heads!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" one sunbird with purple scales and pink magenta feathers said panicky.

"Who's there?" said the sunbird with pink scales and red and yellow feathers.

"What now?" said the sunbird with blueish turquoiseish scales and blue and orange feathers, grumpily.

"I like you birds to meet my new charge, Kina, the liquin cub." Quita Moz said while revealing Kina from his tail.

Kina blinked at the sudden light and look around curiously. The other 3 sunbirds also look at her curiously.

"This is the cub you told us before, Quita Moz?" the blue scales colour sunbird asked.

"Yep." Quita Moz answered.

"She looks so young." The pink scales sunbird said. But before Quita Moz can say anything, Kina beat him to it.

"I thought you were the last sunbird?" she asked while still looking at the three new sunbirds.

"Well you thought wrong." Quita Moz smiled. "This is Sunbird Sanctum." Motioning to the whole place with his wings. "That is Lama." He motioned to the pink scales sunbird. "That's Hool." He motioned to the purple scales sunbird. "And that's Qapa." He motioned to the last blue sunbird.

"Ehm.. nice to meet you?" Kina said but sounded more like a question.

"Why did you sound like you were asking it?" Lama said, a little confused.

"Oh, ehm, I mean.. nice to meet you, Sunbirds.. heheh." Kina said with a forced laugh.

"I knew they grew so slow, but this kind beat ours. She almost looks like a cub that just 2 months old!" Qapa said. Kina wasn't really that offended. She used to having someone questioning her growth. But she can't help but to feel annoyed with his tone.

"Hey! Your kind aren't better either! You grew just as long as I am!" she protested.

"Well your kind beat the record that's for sure." Qapa said sarcastically, since he didn't want to give up on a cub.

"Alright, settle down. I brought you here not to go and start an argument, you know." Quita Moz said, pulling Kina a little using his tail feathers. Kina still half-glaring at Qapa, while Qapa returned the glare aswell.

While they're still in a glaring contest, Hool circled around Kina while Quita Moz give her some space.

"Oh, I always wanted a hatchling or a cub." She said while wrapping her tail around Kina and bring her up while nuzzling her face. Kina didn't struggle but she clearly reluctant being so close to someone she just knew.

Luckily, Quita Moz seems to noticed that. "Woah, hold on, Hool. She's mine." He said smirking while grabbing Kina back with his tail. Hool seem disappointed at that while Kina seemed to be relieved. Seeing that, Quita Moz cheekily smirked.

"But.. I'll entrust her here some times when I'm busy." He said while releasing Kina. Hool seems to be happy with that. She wrapped her tail around Kina again and nuzzled her. Kina didn't seem to mind this time. Hool has a motherly feeling around her that comfort Kina a little. She will never admit it but she missed having a mother figure in her life. While Quita Moz definitely placing a father figure in her life now.

Qapa huffed. "Well if that so.."

"Then you're finally going to have your dream come true, Hool." Lama smiled at her fellow sunbird.

Kina seems confused though. "Come true? What is your dream?" she asked Hool.

Hool and the others seem to be sad with the question, but Qapa decided to answer her, "She had three eggs of her own that she had always waiting for."

Kina was still confused, she noticed Qapa using past tense to describe Hool's eggs, but her curiousity was overwhelming, so she asked again, "What happened to them?"

The 4 sunbirds were quiet before Qapa continued, "They borned premature. They didn't last long after they hatched and Hool can't have anymore eggs since her mate was gone aswell not long after that." He said with an underlined sadness.

Kina was quiet after that. She was still wrapped around Hool's tail but she felt that it loosened a bit. She felt sorry and sad about Hool's eggs. Kina never thought about this but what she said next, surprised the 4 sunbirds greatly.

She nudged Hool's tail with her front paw to get her attention and said, "I can be your cub, or erh.. your hatchling if you want to and you can treat me like one, .. if you wanted to.."

Hool was surprised but tighten her hold on Kina like she was everything she had left and nuzzled her face again. Kina is giving her a chance to be a mother again and she's not going to waste it. "I would love to, dear."

Kina felt that Qapa and Lama seem to feel left out, so she added, "I also have 14 other friends that also orphans and the last liquins. I can bring them here if you wanted to and if you want to enliven this place. My friends will be happy to meet you guys and get a break from the jaquins."

Lama seems to brighten at that while Qapa was surprised but didn't express it. He look annoyed but Kina had a feeling he would love that and enjoy it.

Kina ignored him and said to Hool, "You will love Itala. She's the youngest from all 15 of us and she would love to have another mother figure in her life. Well.. another one beside the jaquin she lives with though." She added, remembering Itala and her jaquins family interactions with each other.

Hool seems sleepy, but she managed to say, "Thank you," before she falls asleep. But even though she's asleep, her hold on Kina didn't loosened. She's finally loosen it after Quita Moz took a hold on Kina.

Kina was confused when Hool just falls asleep like that, but Quita Moz was quick to assure her, "Don't worry. It's normal. Hool sometimes just falls asleep, and then wakes up again."

"Oh.." Kina said, since she didn't know what to say again. "Should eh.. we leave her like that?" she whispered while gazing at Hool.

Quita Moz chuckled. "Yes, just let her be. Why don't you try to explore the place a bit? I'll be with Qapa and Lama here if you need me." He said while shoving Kina gently with his tail, towards the deeper parts of the sanctum. Kina didn't protest, she does feel curious about the inside of the sanctum. So when Quita Moz asked her to explore, he didn't need to ask her twice. Kina is more than happy to obliged.

Kina ventured into a tunnel with running water inside. It was dark but she dared herselfs to go inside. Halfway into the tunnel, Kina still can't see any light or where is this going.

"Hello?" she tried, but it didn't return as an echo. She was confused. She knew that there has to be some kind of way to outside since there's water running in, but she doesn't know how far.

Kina was curious but Quita Moz's voice stop her in her tracks. He was searching for her from outside of this tunnel, but from his tone of voice, he didn't know that she was in the tunnel.

"Where is she?" Quita Moz questioned himself confusedly. His searching with Qapa and Lama woke Hool up.

"I'm up! I'm up! What did I miss?" she said. Quita Moz, Qapa, and Lama look at each other while throwing a worried glance.

"We can't find the little cub." Qapa decided to break the news to her. They all have a right to worry. The sanctum has so many places to hide and get lost into. With Kina's little body, everything can happen.

"The cub.. Kina?" Hool said for confirmation. Qapa sadly nodded. Hool almost immediately turned into a panic motion and start calling the cub's name.

"Kina! Kina! Come on out, dear!" she said, hoping in return, Kina will reply.

Kina heard Quita Moz and the others in the first place, but decided to ignore it since she was still curious to where the tunnel ends. But when she heard Hool's searching for her as well, she couldn't help but feel guilty to make her worried. So Kina sighed and replied back while running to the entrance she went into earlier.

"Coming!"

That one word, make the sunbirds turn their heads so fast towards the entrance of the tunnel where there's some running water, producing a small waterfall. But there's also the sound of tiny footsteps which splashed some of the water a little.

When Kina reached the edge, she slipped off the rock tunnel, but luckily Quita Moz's tail got her just in time.

"Gotcha." He said, wrapping his tail around Kina.

"You okay!" Hool and Lama said happily.

"Ehm.. yeah, I'm fine. I was exploring the tunnel, but I was only halfway through though." Kina said to assured her new guardians.

"Did you find anything?" Quita Moz asked, taking interest in that. Kina shook her head 'no', "Not really. I think I wasn't deep enough before you started calling me."

Kina look a little annoyed at that, but Quita Moz raised his wings in defend and said, "It's not my fault you were in there for too long. It's past afternoon already. We need to head home before dark."

Kina was confused before she glanced towards the big waterfall, which is the door entrance. It does look dark outside, and Kina was very sure that there are no more nest left for Quita Moz to stay. So they need to head back now.

"Oh... I didn't notice.." Kina smiled sheepishly.

"Sure you don't." Quita Moz said, smiled at his charge.

"You're heading back now?" Hool asked the pair. Quita Moz and Kina glanced at each other and knew immediately that Hool was disappointed with that.

"Don't worry, Hool. Kina did promise she will bring her friends here to play, right Kina?" Quita Moz quickly assured her while turning to his charge. Kina half glared at her guardian and glanced at Hool's eyes. It hold so much hope that Kina knew she needs to keep her promise. Well, she never intend to break it anyway.

"Yeah. I'll bring them as soon as I can, and as long as you're not busy." Kina replied with a warm smile.

That certainly warmed Hool's heart. She smiled back and nuzzled her face for the last time today. "I'm looking forward to it, dear. Be safe out there." She reminded her.

"Don't worry, Hool. She's safe with me." Quita Moz said with his easy-going smile. "I'll be back with the cubs as soon as I can! Adios!" he said before flying outside with Kina in his tail.

"Good Bye! Adios!" Kina said.

"Adios, little cub." Qapa said.

"Bring back the cubs soon!" Lama said, smiling to the flying pair.

"See you soon, dear!" Hool said.

Right after that, Quita Moz and Kina flew outside and went to their nest to get their well-earn good night sleep. But before that, Quita Moz asked her when they were flying to their nest.

"Have any fun today?"

"Yep. It was fun to meet the other sunbirds. They're nice, even Qapa." Kina admitted.

Quita Moz has to chuckled at that. "Glad you think so. I had a feeling you will interact with Hool well."

Kina shrugged. "She lost all 3 of her hatchlings already. Might aswell try to give her a chance when I can help."

Quita Moz chuckled and ruffled her hair with his tail. "You've done good."

And so, they return to their nest and Kina earned herself a new.. no, three new guardians in her life.


	4. Cubs and Guardians : Chapter 4

**Cubs and Guardians : Chapter 4**

After a few days, Kina managed to gather all 14 liquins and kept her promise by bringing them to Sunbird Sanctum with Quita Moz. As expected, the liquins were amazed with the sanctum. And as expected, Hool adores the youngest, Itala, Qapa with Marcus, and Lama with Jacintha. The others also interact with the sunbirds and vice versa, and both sides like each other to the point they adopted guardians and charges relationship.

"I can't believe you dragged us into this." Santiago said to Kina who was laying around.

"Oh, lighten up, Santiago. It's not that bad. And they are not jaquins." Kina replied while still laying around. Santiago laid down in front of her and yawned with a squeak of roar he could muster.

"Sure. But I'm not closing up to them." He replied.

"Liar. You are close enough with Qapa earlier. You only broke off your conversation with him when Marcus chimed in." Julian said while laid down beside Kina.

Santiago only huffed and proceed to have a nap.

When Julian saw Santiago already asleep and he's not pretending it, he said, "So, what tunnel that you said was so interesting?"

Kina smirked in reply, "Glad you asked. Come on. Just left this sleepy head here. We can explore around the Sanctum. I haven't explore all of them yet."

Both cubs got up and quietly made their way to the tunnel that Kina hasn't discovered before. When they went in, none of the liquins or even the sunbirds know that they were there.

If Kina and Julian knew what's going to happen next, they probably will think twice before going in to that tunnel...

* * *

"This tunnel doesn't seem to have an end.." Julian said after walking for a while with no change of the scenery. Just a plain old tunnel of dirt and pebbles.

"Everything has an end... Even us has their own endings.." Kina said, murmuring. Both cubs didn't say anything else along the way after that.

The tunnel was damp and small. It fits Julian and Kina's small body just fine, but they both can't spread their wings. If there's an emergency, they have to settle in running away from it.

* * *

Speaking of which, Quita Moz finally woke up from his slight nap and look around the sanctum to find that 2 of the liquin cubs are missing. Including his..

He wasn't worry at first, since Kina has the tendency to go missing if someone didn't watch over her closely enough. He just asked Hool whom was playing with Itala, "Hool, have you seen Kina and the other cub anywhere? I can't find them as far as my eyes can see."

Hool and Itala stopped playing and look around the sanctum. True enough, they are missing 2 cubs and one of them is Kina. While Itala knew that the other one missing is Julian.

"Julian is missing too." Itala remarked, but her voice didn't held any worries. Hool and Quita Moz noticed it and look at her with curiousity and confusement. Itala noticed their questioning look and said, "They both usually went missing together with Santiago too, but it seems Santiago was left behind because he was sleeping.." She said while looking at Santiago sleeping form nearby. "Anyway, both of them must have found some fun if they went out together."

"Alright then.. thank you, young one. I'll try to look around the sanctum again. They might have been hiding somewhere." Quita Moz said, leaving Hool and Itala behind.

Itala looked at Quita Moz's flying form and asked Hool, "Why is he so worried?"

Hool looked at Itala's innocent face and softened her concerned looks a little. Itala was still so young to understand the danger of lurking around or wander off by themselves.

"He just worried like a father would. Kina is his charge." Hool replied, while softly nudging Itala, making her giggled and toppled over from her standing place at Hool's scales.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kina and Julian were still walking inside the tunnel which was slowly but surely, starting to get wider when they went deeper in.

"We can stretch a bit, I think." Kina stated. But Julian didn't reply. He was froze in place while his eyes wide with fear looking at something.

"Julian?" Kina called. But Julian backed away from what he has seen and stated only one word when 'all the hell broke loose'.

"Run."

Kina saw what he has seen and her eyes met with a devious eyes of a big purple serpent like cobra. The serpent was at least 100 feet long with it's head around 10 feet long. The serpent looks hungry with it's tongue slithering out. To it, the cubs look like a fine snacks.

"RUN NOW!"

Julian nudged Kina's side hard, making her topple over, but she quick to stand up and then ran back to the entrance of the tunnel with Julian following close behind her and the serpent hot on their tails.

"Woah!" Julian exclaimed frightfully when he noticed the serpent almost snapped at his tail when he accidentally slowed down before. Now he and Kina ran with new vigor to get out of the tunnel.

"There!" Kina exclaimed when she saw the entrance of the tunnel. Julian looked behind him and saw that the serpent was gaining on them fast. "Fly Kina! Fly! It's gaining on us!" Julian exclaimed.

Kina immediately fly out of the tunnel when she can open her wings fully. Julian was not far behind her and so does the serpent, who so happens also has pair of giant wings.

"Everyone, hide! Run!" Kina yelled to her liquin friends. The liquins and the sunbirds looked up to see Kina and Julian running from a...

Poisonous Serpentine!

"Kina! Julian!" Quita Moz called out. He saw that the serpent was gaining on his charge and her friend. He will not let that happen. Not when he's still around.

"Hold on there, your match is me." Quita Moz growled to the serpent when he fly up and face to face with the serpent. Kina and Julian quickly went to hide with the other liquins while watching Quita Moz and soon, all the 4 sunbirds, confronting the serpent.

The 4 sunbirds fight the serpent with teeth, claws, wings, and tails, literally. Kina never saw her guardian fought so fiercely before. The hay, she never even saw him fight before, and she definitely never saw him that angry before. He looks like he want to tore the serpent's throat out.

Soon enough the serpent knew he was no match with the 4 angry protective sunbirds, so he hissed fiercely for the last time towards the sunbirds and then went back to the tunnel. Quita Moz and Qapa quickly closed the tunnel with their power and blocked it with some heavy boulders. No one can get through in or out of that tunnel now.

"And stay out!" Qapa yelled fiercely. He didn't like the way the serpent invading his home. He was having none of that. And by the looks of it, the serpent has scared the liquins pretty badly which makes them shaking like a leaf. Especially Kina and Julian.

The liquins were in shock. They never saw a poisonous serpent that big before, and they absolutely never saw it chasing one of theirs to become his snack before. Kina and Julian were not better.

They both shaking so badly at the near confrontation. They thought they were going to become a meal of that serpent. They never ran that fast before in their life. This was a quick realization to all the liquins that they couldn't survive on their own even if they wanted to.

Quita Moz's furious face was turned into a concerned one when he noticed his charge was shaking like a leaf, he fly to her and wrapped his tail around her while asking, "Kina, are you okay? Did you hurt somewhere?" he said while looking at her for a once over. After he certain that there's no scratch or physical injury on her, he carry her up near his face with his tail and nuzzled her face to help her to calm down.

"Shh.. It's alright, you are okay now. The serpent was gone now, it won't hurt you." He soothed. Kina whimpered at that and nuzzled Quita Moz back. She leaned on his touch and whimpered like any scared cub would. Hool was doing the same with the shaking Julian, who managed to mumble a few words, "It was so close.. It almost got us.."

"shhh, it's okay, it's okay, it's gone now, it won't get you. Calm down dear." Hool soothed. While Qapa and Lama were trying to calm the rest of the cubs down.

The exhaustment finally taking it's toll over, and soon enough, Kina and Julian calmed down and finally all the cubs went to sleep after a tiring day.

Hool has put down Julian to sleep with the others, but Quita Moz refused to put Kina down. Instead, he put her down then wrapped his tail and body around her while his face still nuzzling Kina to sleep. When she finally managed to go to sleep, Quita Moz turned to Hool who was wrapping herself around the other cubs and said, "You can handle him for tomorrow, Hool?" he asked.

But it's Qapa who answered, "I'll go talk to him tomorrow. You got yours under control?"

Quita Moz nodded, "Yes, she needs to learn to be careful about wandering off now.." then he went back to sleep while keeping his face near Kina while Kina leaned on the warm touch which helped her for a goodnight sleep…

 **A.N : See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
